dreamworks_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost
Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost is the protagonist of 2012 film, Rise of the Guardians. Background Personality After years and years of isolation, Jack Frost became used to being alone. Unlike the other Guardians, Jack was what you would call a loner. He usually lived a fun life but also loved to have a family. Have also probably had hardly any physical contact over the last 300 years, shown when he was shocked when Jamie hugged him before have returned the embraced. Apart from that, Jack did not like being unseen by children and wanted them to believe in him so that he would be seen. Despite his desire to be seen, he did not stoop down to Pitch's level, choosing to be seen by children who want to believe in him, not children who fear him. Before Jack was even a guardian, Jack was happy with what he did by giving children what they began calling "Snow days" and beginning snowball fights, an early sign that Jack's job was being the Guardian of Fun. Even before he became immortal, he used to have fun with his younger sister, often playing games or sometimes acting silly. Jack also loved his mortal family, seen as he was excited to see he had a mother and a sister in the vision he had after he touched his teeth container from Tooth's palace, which triggered his memories of his mortal life. Initially, Jack didn't take his matters as a potential guardian seriously, even stating that they wouldn't want him anyways because while they are all "hard work and deadlines" and he's "snowballs and fun times." However, because he saved his human, child sister when he was a human, Jack is proven to being a true guardian of childhood. North sees his Guardian potential within, as did the Man in the Moon, Tooth, Sandy, and eventually, Bunny. According to Pitch, his greatest fear is that the Guardians will never accept him as one of them and afraid that he will fly off with his memories once Jack has them. This is proven true when he accidentally misleads the Guardians to believing he traded away Baby Tooth with his own memories. Jack became hurt and left the Guardians, who didn't even bother to hear his side of the story Jack briefly lost confidence in himself, especially after pitch through him in an icy chasm when he fled to Antarctica. However, after witnessing his memories after touching his teeth, Jack became more confident of himself, expressing joy that he saved his sister when they were children and realize this whole time that he was a guardian. He was able to gain his first believers, which was Jamie and his friends and faith in Jack's friends restored. The guardians welcomed Jack into the guardians officially, to the enjoyments of his friends, both spirits and believers alike. Physical Appearance Before Jack was Jack Frost, he used to have brown hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Jack also significantly had , fair skin, and once wore a white v-neck shirt and brown vest, and his trousers and poncho were colored the same After Jack was resurrected by the Man in the Moon as a spirit, he had white hair that looked like snow and his once brown eyes had become blue. Stuck at the age of fourteen to seventeen, Jack stays in his teenager form. He had begun wearing a blue hoody that had white, snow-flakes for a patters. They were allegedly made by mice. According to Tooth, his teeth are "white as freshly fallen snow." Jack is also bearfoot, and has a magical staff shaped with a G. His fair skin had become paler. Tooth and her fairies were attracted to Jack by his looks, proving he has a charming and handsome view about himself. Powers * Winter Magic - Complete power over winter. ** Cyrokinesis: Jack had the ability to summon snow, ice, frost, and bolts of ice. However, throughout most of his times as Jack Frost, Jack learned that he could control his own power over magic. Jack was able to freeze over an oncoming storm of nightmares without him ever realizing it. Jack is actually a very powerful individual. ** Animation: Jack is also able to do animation, to an extent. Jack is shown to make drawings from the ice he creates on a window and bring them to life. When Jamie was losing faith in the Guardians, Jack drew a bunny and was able to bring it to life as it jumped around and unleashed snow. ** Ice Breathing: Due to being a spirit of Winter, Jack was able to breath out cool ice, which he blows on with a snowball that turns it into a blue color. * Fun Manipulation: Jack was able to manipulate fun and spread it throughout the world because of his snowballs that can put people under fun influences, bringing it a person's inner fun. Appearances Rise of the Guardians At the beginning of the film, the earliest memory he ever had was awakening from the darkness and seeing the Man in the Moon, who only tells Jack his full name: Jack Frost. Experiencing the winter powers he was given, Jack attempts to interact with the children and adults in the nearby village. However, he finds that none of them can see nor hear him. The teenage spirit reveals that his name was the only thing Manny told him and had not heard from him for the past three-hundred years. During the three hundred years of isolation, Jack Frost spent most of his time spreading joy to children. Despite not being seen by children, Jack enjoyed seeing them playing on snow days. During the blizzard of '68, he accidentally set off an eternal winter on Easter, earning the wrath of Bunnymund (known as the Easter Bunny to Believers). Three hundred years later, Jack was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be the latest Guardian, despite the protests of Bunnymund. After failing to impress Jamie Bennett and his group of friends, Jack looks to the Man in the Moon for answers, but as always, he doesn't recieve answers from Manny. Shortly after watching Sandy's dreamsand roaming around Burgess, Jack hears a suspciious noise, following it to an alley, where he is kidnapped by Bunny and two Yetis and taken to the North Pole. After being released, Jack is shocked to find all four of the Guardians there, where he is greeted by North, who asks if the Yetis treated him well. Sarcastically, Jack says he loves being thrown in a sack and tossed into a magic portal. He is introduced to the other Guardians, Toothiana, who takes interest in Jack's teeth, and Sandy, who attempts to explain the situation of Pitch Black to Jack but finds he can't produce the proper picture. During the interaction, Jack asks North if he is on the naughty list. However, he ifnorms the winter spirit that while he holds record for being on it, they will start with a clean slate, since Jack is a guardian now. Outraged, Jack refuses to become a Guardian. The others explain that they don't just bring joy to children, they also protect them and that Pitch Black is up to something. Jack is informed by Toothiana that he was chosen to be the next Guardian the previous night.This eventually leads up to an argument between Jack and Bunny but it is stopped when North tells Jack to walk with him. After a small walk through North's workshop, he asks Jack what his center was. The young man is confused until Norht shows him a Russian nesting doll and explains that his center is spreating wonder and joy to other children. North asks Jack what is his own but the winter spirit does not know what his is. In response, North allowse Jack to keep the small part of the doll. Bunny goes to inform North that there is trouble at the tooth palace. At first, Jack refuses to follow; However, upon seeing the sled, he decides to accompany them. Trivia * Moses and Jack both use staffs as magical weapons. * Both Hiccup and Jack feel like outsiders in their respective worlds.(Jack because no one believes in him and Hiccup because everyone wrote him off as one. * Both Jack and Susan Murphy had brown hair before it changed white, making them the two protagonists to have a physical hair color change after their transformation. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Rise of the Guardians characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Characters who fly Category:Immortals Category:Siblings